Domino
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Ryou is a orphan who thought he had finally found his home, but then his father was found.


A/N:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the lyrics to Oklahoma. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs 2 uh…I don't know. But it's not me. *cries* And the lyrics that are in bold belong 2 Billy Gilman *he's so cute!* The lyrics have been changed to fit the story. As we all know this probably really didn't happen but as I was listening to this song this scerio just popped into my head so I had 2 write it. I hope u like! Oh yea I just made up a name 4 Ryou's dad because I don't know his real name. Please R&R!- Alkvingiel

Domino

An eight-year-old Ryou sat on the bed that had been his for the last seven months or so. He was scared it had been a week since the woman from the social services called and had told his foster family that they thought they had found his father in Japan. Ryou sniffed and rubbed his nose against his sleeve he didn't want to leave this family. They had had him for almost seven months now and had just sat down two weeks before to tell him that they had decided to make him a permanent part of the family. After all the moving around he had done over the past five years he was beginning to think that he would never find a family and then the Smith's came. But now…he heard a car stop and then the doorbell ring. Christine, his foster mother came to his door and knocked before coming in. 

"Ryou…sweetie…Ms. Walsh is here. You shouldn't keep her waiting, have you gotten everything packed?" She asked not meeting his eyes. Ryou knew that she was trying hard not to cry in front of him and it hurt him to see so much pain that was being caused by all of this. In a quick movement he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to go…mom…" He cried. Her arms tightened around him and like that they stood until her husband Richard called up to them. Ryou watched from the car in the passenger's seat as Richard and Christine watched him go sadly. He gave one last wave goodbye and then they were out of his sight.

****

Suitcase packed with all his things   
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings   
He don't want to go   
He thought he'd found his home   
But with circumstances he can't change   
Waves goodbye as they pull away   
From the life he's known   
For the last seven months or so 

  
**She said we found the man who looks like you   
Who cried and said he never knew   
About the boy in pictures that we showed him   
A rambler in his younger days   
He knew he made a few mistakes   
But he swore he would have been there   
Had he known it   
Son we think we found your dad in Domino**

****

  
Ryou tried very hard to keep himself from shaking. He tried watching the scenery that was passing below their plane to take his mind off the questions but nothing worked. Two years after his mother had died he had given up on any hope of his real father being found. He didn't remember why his father couldn't be found he only knew that he had been three and there were so many people shadows of the past that whirled around in his dreams. Ms. Walsh looked over at him and gave a small smile as she patted his hand gently. 

"Don't be scared my child, I'll let you know what we know…" She started. For the rest of the flight Ms. Walsh told him about this man and even showed him his picture.

  
**A million thoughts raced through his mind   
What's his name, what's he like and will he be   
Anything like the man in his dreams   
She could see the questions in his eyes   
Whispered "don't be scared my child   
I'll let you know, what we know **  
  
**About the man we found, he looks like you   
Who cried and said he never knew   
About the boy in pictures that we showed him   
A rambler in his younger days He knew he'd made a few mistakes   
But he swore he would've been there Had he known it   
You always said that this was something that you wanted   
Son it's time to meet your Dad in Domino **

Steven stood watching as the car pulled into the driveway, a woman he had met three times before got out called a hello before walking around to the other side of the car and opening the door. His nerves shook to the point where he thought they would break away from each part of his body as a boy with white hair, who wore a pair of jeans and a sweater got out. The boy's expressive brown eyes met his and he could see that the boy was scared, but also looking for acceptance. Steven walked over and kneeled down in front of the boy with white hair and brown eyes. He took a finger and wiping the tears away from the boy's eyes.

  
**One last turn he held his breath   
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left   
And all at once the tears came rolling in   
And as they pulled into the drive   
A man was waiting there outside   
Who wiped the worry from his eyes Smiled and took his hand **  


"Hello Ryou I'm the man who cried because I never knew about you. But I swear had I known I would have been there. Never again will you be alone, welcome home," He told him. 

Ryou searched the man's eyes and then with a sob he fell forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. 

"Father!" He cried. 

  
**And he said I'm the man who looks like you   
Who cried because I never knew   
About that boy in pictures that they showed me   
A rambler in my younger days I knew I made a few mistakes   
But I swear I would have been there had I known it   
Never again will you ever be alone   
Son welcome to your home in Domino**

  



End file.
